surprise_roundfandomcom-20200214-history
Surprise Round Wiki Editor's Guide
(This page is a work in progress by Atelous.) This guide is designed to provide instructions on how to contribute to, and edit, this wiki. Editing an article. If you would like to add details to an existing article, this section will go into how to add text, sections, templates, categories, links, and images. Adding basic text. On the page you want to edit, click on the edit button at the top right and you will be taken to the editing interface: Once you click the edit button, the following editor will pop up: You will now be able to add text anywhere on the page, and you can use the toolbar at the top to change the text style. See this guide for more detail. Adding sections. When editing a page, there will be a drop-down menu on the toolbar that says Paragraph by default. Clicking this will allow you to select different section-levels for the text you're entering. *'Paragraph': for writing standard information on a page, goes under any type of sub-section. *'Heading': for distinguishing major sections of an article. In the navigation box at the top of an article, this will show up as the umbrella section to all other sub-sections below it. The order appears in the navigation box as follows: *'Sub-headings': for creating different sub-sections under a parent section. *'Blockquote': for inserting an indented textbox like this: This is a blockquoted section. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin ex elit, interdum id arcu sed, placerat euismod nulla. Nam vel justo id ligula ultrices tristique. Suspendisse potenti. Proin ullamcorper felis orci, at gravida sem malesuada quis. Etiam tempor lacus euismod elit convallis, vel pellentesque erat suscipit. Ut efficitur consectetur metus, sed imperdiet magna congue ut. Praesent elementum nisl turpis, sed semper magna ultrices eget. Blockquotes are best used for noteworthy quotes from characters to help add to specific sections about them. *'Preformatted': this will display raw text in a grey box like this: This is a preformatted section. This is usually used for showing examples of source code, so the average editor will not need to use it much on this wiki. Adding templates & infoboxes. Templates & infoboxes can be added by clicking the "insert" drop-down menu on the toolbar when editing an artcile, then clicking either template or infobox: Infoboxes There are several types of infoboxes that are native to wikia that you will see, and there are several types that have been customly created for this wiki. The custom infoboxes include: * NPC Infobox: for placing an infobox on a page for an NPC character, or any characters played by a GM. * Player Character Infobox: for placing an infobox on a page for a character played by a player. * Stand Template: for placing an infobox on a page about a Stand character from one of the JoJo TTRPG games. * Stream Episode Infobox: for placing an infobox that provides information about a single stream/episode, and linking to the previous/next episodes.